In modern lives, various kinds of furniture such as wardrobe, closet, decoration furniture, bed, etc. are wide spread.
In recent years, various types of assembly type furniture are being produced for the sake of infants or kids.
The above mentioned assembly type furniture is generally configured for its size and height to be adjustable or its pieces to be disassembled and assembled for specific purposes.
The construction of conventional assembly type furniture will be briefly described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a disassembled perspective view illustrating a configuration that conventional assembly type furniture is engaged, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a construction that conventional assembly type furniture is engaged.
As shown therein, the conventional assembly type furniture is configured in such a way that multiple pieces can be engaged or disengaged from each other and FIGS. 1 and 2 show an example of basic chair type furniture.
The multiple pieces may be formed of a member such as a synthetic resin or veneer plywood. As shown in FIG. 1, a first piece 10 is a leg member supporting a chair, and a second piece 20 is a sitting member in which a person can sit.
Here, the first piece 10 and the second piece 20 have long grooves 15 and 25 helping cross-engage the first piece 10 and the second piece 20.
The first and second pieces 10 and 20 are inserted in the long grooves 15 and 25.
In this case, in order for the engaged state to be maintained durably and stably, the long groove 25 of the second piece 20 and the long groove 15 of the first piece 10 are arranged to match the thicknesses of the corresponding pieces 10 and 20.
When engaging the pieces with the long grooves formed in each piece, it is hard to determine an accurate size of each long groove. When determining such a size in terms of a common wooden material, the long groove may become widened as time passes or may crack, so the engaged state may be loosened.
In order to improve the above mentioned problems, as shown in FIG. 3, in the long groove 35 of the piece 30 of one side in the first and second pieces 30 and 50 with the long grooves 35 and 55 is provided a packing 40 made from a flexible member such as a silicon material and having an open groove 45 one side of which is open, so the first and second pieces 30 and 50 are engaged with the aid of the flexibility and compression of the packing 40, which construction is widely used; however in this case the manufacture costs a lot because the packing 40 should be made using an additional mould.
In particular, when the shapes of the long grooves formed in each piece are different for the sake of the packing 40, the packing 40 should be made in match with the shape of each long groove. In case of complicated assembly type furniture, multiple flexible members with different shapes are needed, so the manufacture costs a lot. The procedure of installing the flexible member in each long groove is very complicated.